Trip of fear
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Aleu and Kiara are best friends and decide to make a trip to Night city at first everything seems fine, but after an accident they both land up in hospital and when they wake up they not only wake up in an abandoned hospital, but an abandoned city. There is not a soul near, but that doesn't mean they are alone! In collaboration with Kodiwolf321
1. Let the trip begin

**Chapter 1 Let the trip begin:**

**Authors note:**

**I don't own Aleu or Kiara. most of the cities and locations besides Seattle that are mentioned are fictional and only by coincidence will match real locations. This is a horror story so for people who are easely getting scared it is perhaps recommended to not read, but I can promise that the things won't get tto bloody or horrible it will be a good horror story with other words now enjoy the story I would say. Kiara and Aleu are human like in this story so not humans they are still lion and wolfhound only their body is like that of humans by example standing on their hind legs and having an equal height to us!**

**Train station Seattle 11:30 P.M.:**

Kiara and Aleu both were waiting on their night train to bring them from Seattle to Night city . You might ask why they went by train and the answer was quiet simple. Both Aleu and Kiara were afraid of planes so the train was the easiest transport besides an airplane to get from point A to B.

They had said goodbye to their parents who were quiet worried because they thought two girls alone equals two girls getting raped, but that of course wasn't necessary true. After a lot of complaining and with the promise that they would stick together their parents had finally agreed.

"When did the train come again," Aleu asked.

"He could be here any moment Aleu," Kiara answered.

And like the train had waited on that answer he came rolling in the next moment. The two went aboard and when they entered they saw the interior of the train. It was a modern train, but it also had something that reminded to the old train unit.

There was a dining room, normal seats, sleeping units and lay down units. Kiara and Aleu had a Sleeping room for themselves. That was the reason they had decided to pay the extra money because last time the two went with a train they had shared a room with people with gas problems and they spent most of their time outside the room, but because this trip was so long it would force them into staying longer in their room they didn't want to risk having annoying roommates .

"Awesome," Kiara exclaimed before a conductor came over and asked for their tickets after he had checked them he wished them a good trip, gave them the keys of their room before going to the other passengers to check their tickets.

The two girls went to their room and opened it with the key they had gotten from the conductor. It was nothing fancy just like expected, but it was clean and it was big enough. There were two beds made to the wall and a small sink for the toilet you would need to leave the room and go to the toilet into the corridor.

There were about five rooms in this unit and they had room number four. The two girls nearly lost their balance when the train suddenly started moving, but they had luck they could grab hold to each other preventing them from falling.

"Damn, didn't saw that one coming," Aleu said while releasing Kiara again.

"Yeah, that was unexpected good you were in the area," Kiara said.

The two girls started making their bed and went to sleep as both of them were exhausted.

**Train next morning around 8:00 A.M.:**

Kiara slowly woke up and looked around. She saw Aleu was still asleep and decided to wake her up.

"Aleu, wake up it's almost time for breakfast," Kiara said while gently poking Aleu in an attempt to wake her up.

"What, breakfast," Aleu mumbled while slowly waking up.

"Yeah come on or we will be late," Kiara said Five minutes later both girls were dressed. Kira was wearing a blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a brown jacket and Aleu was wearing a blue jeans and a green T- shirt.

They locked their room and headed towards the dining unit. When they arrived they saw a few families, two guys by the bar drinking a bear, A smoking man reading a newspaper with other words everything you would see in a normal diner.

There was only one thing that both girl noticed and that was a young male wolfhound about the same age of Kiara and Aleu that was sitting all around at a table. He was wearing a black jeans, a blue T-shirt and a black jacket.

He was reading in a book and he had his mobile phone laying on the table. They saw him looking at the phone for a brief moment before taking a nip of his coffee before resuming to rad his book.

The two girls searched a table, looked at the menu and ordered some coffee and a small toast.

After they had paid their order and eaten their toast Aleu's eyes once again fell on the wolfhound. She didn't knew what was up with him she just couldn't fit him in. He looked like some cool guy from high school, but the book didn't fit with that at the same time he looked like the opposite of the cool guys from high school, but that didn't fit him either.

And so Aleu tried to picture him in, but every time she thought she had it either she noticed something or he did something to not fit anymore in that category. She didn't knew why this was so important to her, but for some reason she just wanted to picture him in a category.

"You know you might get a shot with him," Kiara suddenly said breaking Aleu out of her trance.

"What," Aleu asked confused.

"I said you might get a shot with him," Kiara said while nodding at the wolfhound.

Aleu got what she was aiming at and said. "No, no you got it wrong!"

"You might sy that, but it is hard to believe after I saw how you looked at him," Kiara answered.

"Listen ugh I just was trying to picture that guy in a group you know like cool guys, nerds, goths, etc, but it just doesn't work," Aleu tried to explain.

Kiara gave her a look that said come on you can't think of a better excuse then that. "You need to believe me I mean does that guy look a little bit strange to you," Aleu asked.

Kiara looked at the guy again before saying. "Yeah, he is different from the other people, but I don't think anything more about it then that and neither should you."

"Yeah, you are probably right," Aleu said.

**Train 10:00 A.M.:**

Aleu was just walking a bit through the train a little bit daydreaming thinking about the guy when suddenly she bumped into someone.

She grabbed her head from pain and looked up and saw the guy she was thinking about. "Oh god, I am so sorry. I really didn't meant to," Aleu said before she was cut off.

"No, no it is alright I didn't saw you either," He said while looking at her. "Hey, you were the one who was looking at me for a while by breakfast weren't you," The guy asked.

"Aleu started blushing heavy before saying. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to be rude. I just saw you were the only one travelling alone and well uhm."

"Don't be I can understand your way of thinking not many people travel alone at least not these distances by train," The guy said.

"Were are you actually heading," Aleu asked.

"Night city you," The guy asked.

"Night city," Aleu said.

"Uhm, well why don't you come sitting with me and my friend I am sure she won't mind then you have some company the rest of the trip," Aleu proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds great I was starting to feel myself a bit lonely anyway by the way m name is Mike," The guy said.

"Pleasant to meet you my name is Aleu and my friend name is Kiara," Aleu answered.

"Well, Aleu I have some things to do, but I will see you and your friend then at lunch," Mike said.

"Yeah, see you by," lunch Aleu replied then Mike turned around and entered the room next to her and Kiara. _'So he is the guy in room three huh,'_ Aleu thought in herself before entering her own room.

Kiara was sitting on her bed reading a book and asked. "Where have you been?"

"Just exploring the train a bit and I ran into that guy from earlier," Aleu said.

"And," Kiara asked.

"And I invited him to come sit with us for lunch he seemed like a nice guy and he is travelling to night city as well. His name is Mike by the way," Aleu said.

"Oh okay, I see so your making the first move huh," Kiara said playfully.

"Will you quit it I am not hitting on him," Aleu saiid.

"Yet," Kiara replied causing Aleu to roll her eyes in annoyance before grabbing her own book and started reading a bit.

**Train 00:05 P.M.:**

The two girls arrived at the dining and saw Mike was already sitting down at a table and signalling the two.

Aleu and Kiara both went over to him.

"Hello, Aleu and you would be Kiara is that correct," The guy asked.

"Yes, that's correct and you would be Mike is that correct," Kiara asked

"Yes, that's correct, but sit down I already hold a seat for you two," Mike said then they both ordered some food and Mike paid for them saying. "No, no you at least were kind enough to let me sit with you let me be so kind to pay this time."

"So you are heading to Night city as well if I heard it correctly," Mike said.

"Yes, we are making a small trip to it," Aleu answered.

"Good choice it's a beautful city," Mike replied.

"So you have been there before," Kiara asked.

"Yes, A good friend of mine lives there it is a shame I can only visit him once a year, but you know works needs to allow it and his works needs to allow it and besides it's a big trip and I am afraid of flying in planes so train is the best alternative I have," Mike replied.

"Same here," Aleu said.

"Afraid of planes as well," Mike asked.

"Yep," Kiara replied.

They talked for a while longer until Mike said he needed to do something and that he would see them by Diner hopefully. Both Kiara and Aleu looked fore ward to it.

The girls were back in their own room and were reading their book when Aleu suddenly asked. "What are we actually going to do in Night city again?"

"Visit the museum, going to the many shops there are, making a walk in the parks and you know the basic stuff you do when you go to a city," Kiara replied.

"Do we have a map of the city," Aleu asked.

"Yes, I have one in my backpack," Kiara said while taking her backpack and showing Aleu the map.

"Okay, good how is your book," Aleu asked.

"It's good yours," Kiara asked.

"Yeah, it's good I am a fan from the series lost in the madness," Aleu replied.

"Is a good serie. I have read a couple of books from it a few weeks ago and I was impressed that writer has some skills," Kiara said.

I completely agree, but I do ask myself when he will release the next book need to check that when I find internet access," Aleu said.

"In the hotel with other words," Kiara replied.

"I hope so otherwise I have no idea what is going on on facebook and twitter and that is a problem because I am looking for the release date of those new dresses from that new designer who's name I still forget," Aleu said.

"Yeah, I am waiting for those as well, but I don't remember the name of the designer either oh well it will come back in time," Kiara said.

**Train 7:00 P.M.:**

The girls locked their door when suddenly they saw Mike coming out of his room as well.

"Hello, Mike," Aleu and Kiara both said.

"Hello Aleu and Kiara I was just about to leave for Diner, but I see I can come with you two now," Mike said.

The three arrived at the diner to see that the people were just arriving. "Looks like we arrived right on time," Mike said before taking a seat to a table and gesturing Aleu and Kiara to do the same thing.

They ordered their food and when they were eating Kiara asked. How many time have you actually been in Night city?"

"I think one time now, but that one time was enough for my friend to show me all the beautiful spots you can see there," Mike answered.

"You know I am sure of it that you girls will like that city," Mike said.

"It's already good to hear that the city gave you some good memories," Aleu said.

'It certainly has," Mike replied and the rest of the evening the three talked about some stuff until they all were tired and went off to bed.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you guys think of the story already so far I know there hasn't been any horror yet ad most likely next chapter also, but name one horror book or game or movie where the horror already starts from the beginning. Please leave a review whether you like the story or not or if you know a movie/game/book where the horror does start from the beginning. TheShadowOfZama out!**


	2. Highlands

**Chapter 2 Highlands:**

**Inside the train at the break of dawn:**

Aleu awakes as she feels the warm sun come through the window in which she was laying by. She looks over to Kiara bed, she's still sleeping. Aleu smiles at her best friend as she sits up from her bed not making a sound and walks out of the room. Aleu makes her way down the train cart and finds a small shop where she sits down and pulls out her cell phone.

Aleu then calls her dad "Hello?" Balto answers the phone "Papa it's me Aleu" Aleu said Balto smiles as he hears his little girl's voice "Hey sweet heart how's it going over there?" Balto asked as he sits down in his chair Aleu smiles "Everything's fine papa, we haven't made it to the city yet though" Aleu explained then she looks to her right and sees a non-see through glass window.

Aleu looks at it and notices that there is light flicking inside Aleu then feels a chill go down her neck. As the light flickers the room gets colder, she feels a hand touch her shoulder. Aleu jumps as soon as the hand touched her Aleu turns around and see's it was just Kiara "God Kiara" Aleu said as she stood "What?" Kiara asked throwing her arms in the air with a smile.

Aleu turns back around looking the room with flicking light. The light turns on and a man steps out of the room. "Aleu sweetheart?" Balto said as hearing nothing on the phone besides hearing Aleu say "God Kiara". Aleu then shakes her head "Oh sorry papa I'm still here" Aleu said as she looks down at the floor "Oh ok well I guess I will let you go then" Balto said Aleu "Alright papa" Aleu said then she hangs up the phone.

Aleu the looks at Kiara and gives a frown "Could you please not scare me like that" Aleu asked nicely, Kiara cocked her head "Oh come on I'm sure I didn't scare you that bad," Kiara said as she takes a bite out of her ice cream bar. Aleu rolls her eyes "Whatever, so you have ice cream for breakfast I see," Aleu said Kiara nods with a smile.

The girl's then walk back to their room to pack up their stuff because of their stop was the next stop. "Hey Kiara, do you think we should ask if Mike wants to get a ride with us?" Aleu asked as Kiara was putting her brown jacket. "Yeah I think we can work something out," Kiara said with a smile then the train stopped "Alright Night city," said the conductor over the intercom.

Aleu look at Kiara "That's us" Aleu said with a smile. Kiara smiled with her "Yep it sure is" Kiara as she walked over to the door and opened it Aleu the followed her. Once the girl's walked out of the door Aleu bumped into Mike "Oh Mike I'm sorry I didn't see you there, god for the second time I am running in to you," Aleu said with small smile.

Mike looked at Aleu "No its fine. Again I didn't see you there either," Mike said with chuckle. The group of three then walked off the train and walked over the car lot "Alright my dad set us up with his credit card so we can get a rental car" Kiara said as she was taking the card out of her wallet "sounds good Kiara" Aleu said.

Once Kiara paid for their rental car Aleu and Mike started to talk and get to know each other better "So Mike, can you tell me what the best places are for a hotel," Aleu asked as the two of them walked over curb. Mike smiled as he puts his right hand on the back of his head, "A... well there is the Night Owl Hotel, "Mike said five seconds later the two heard a beep along with a "Hey" to get the attention.

Aleu and Mike looked behind them and saw that Kiara had the car ready to go. Aleu and Mike open the doors of the car and step inside "So where too?" Kiara asked as she was pulling out of the car lot. "Go too night owl hotel "Aleu said as she started buckle up "And where is that?" Kiara asked as they were now on the road.

"If you would like I could drive you guys there?" Mike offered Kiara looked into the rearview mirror then nodded. Kiara pulls over the car as soon as they reach a gas station, Kiara and Mike then switch seats "Alright Mr. Mike lead the way," Kiara said Mike smiled then turned on the car and drove off. About ten minutes later Mike drove up to an old looking hotel.

Mike then turned off the car and opened the door. The girls did the same as well as grabbed their stuff "So this is Night Owl?" Aleu asked as she pulled out her bag, Kiara looked at the old building then rolled her eyes thinking that she could have found something better than this "Yep this is it the old hotel," Mike said as he was helping Kiara with her bags.

The group of three walked up to the main doors of the hotel. As they walked up to the main doors of the hotel Mike place one of Kiara bags on the ground "Alright ladies this is my stop," Mike said Aleu looked at him "do you want a ride?" Aleu asked Mike looks at her with a smile "No that's okay my friend's apartment is just around the corner," Mike explained.

The girls said there good byes to Mike then headed into the Hotel. The girls checked in the hotel and make their way to their rooms once they walked into their rooms and unpacked for the day the sun started to set. "Well Kiara what should we do for are first night in the city" Aleu asked as she was folding her clothes and putting them in a dresser.

Kiara was in the bathroom making up herself "Well I was thinking that we could go out for dinner and see if there is a club somewhere " Kiara said Aleu smiles then into the bathroom "well then let's go" Aleu said with a smile then walked out the bathroom and grab's her wallet. Kiara did the same. The girls walked out of the hotel and walked to their car.

It's been three hours since girls' left the hotel and are now walking back over to their car "Man that was a lot of fun "Aleu said getting inside the car Kiara did the same "yeah great music too" Kiara said starting up the car and drove off "the city looks dark now" Aleu said as they were driving around "I know right it's kind of creepy" Kiara said looking around other than looking at the road.

Aleu then looked forward a man with a shopping cart was crossing the street "Kiara look out!" Aleu should as Kiara lost control for the car. She tried her best but couldn't make the car go the right way. Whatever she tried it failed she ended up hit poll and making the car flip upside down hearing their heart beats like drums it felt like they were dead but they weren't just coming in out. Aleu could see someone walking on the side of the car then she saw a women staring at her.

The women's eyes were a bright yellow and her skin was a dark brown, she also had white hair and claws that was the last thing that Aleu had seen before she went out seeing nothing but darkness in the air.

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter has been made by Kodiwolf321. Please Review!**


	3. Lost in a city

**Chapter 3 Lost in a city:**

**Night owl city:**

Aleu was sitting in the car and looked at the old woman she had bright yellow eyes, dark brown fur, white hair and claws then everything went black.

Aleu opened her eyes and saw she was in a strange room when she looked around she saw she was laying in a paybed and she wasn't wearing her own clothes she was in some kind of hospital tunic it went to her knees and had Night city hospital written on it.

"Damn my head hurts," Aleu said to herself before looking around. She saw it was a medium sized room with three other beds besides her in the room and some curtains to have the patients have some privacy.

There was also a television and a big window that showed that it was night time and also had clear sight on the city centre. Aleu looked around, but saw that Kiara wasn't in the room. She was now really scared and worried she prayed her friend was okay. She needed to know what was going on.

_'This might not be smart to do after a car accident, but I need to know what happened to Kiara,' _ Aleu thought in herself before slowly getting out of her bed. When she tried to stand she nearly fell on the ground for her legs were really weak. 'I truly hope that comes from the medicine that have given me and not from damage from the accident,' Aleu thought.

She tried a second time. This time she managed to stand, but she still fell rather weak, but it was bearable to walk at least. She slowly made her way over to the door and opened it. She came in a long hallway of doors. She quietly searched a nurse quarter making sure she didn't wake up any patients.

She finally found an nurse quarter after a few minutes, but to her disappointment there was no one. 'The nurse was probably needed somewhere else,' Aleu thought in herself. She wanted to go back to her room, but she suddenly heard a door fall close.

_'Perhaps it is the nurse,'_ Aleu thought hopeful while making her way over to the door of the fire escape. She opened it and went through it she came in a long staircase and saw she was on the sixth floor. She looked over the railing and saw the door of the fifth floor stood on a crack.

She quickly made her way over to the fifth floor and went through the door. She now stood in a very badly lighted hallway and saw no movement. Suddenly she fell a chill run down her spine. "Hello, is anybody there," Aleu carefully asked. No answer

She took a few more steps to a lighted office and looked inside. She saw it was empty, but decided that it would be worth investigating a little bit perhaps she found a clue or something or perhaps she got lucky and some personnel would see her.

She entered the office it wasn't big, but it was certainly big enough for one man alone she guessed as there was only one desk. She didn't saw any signs of someone having been here before her and she knew she wasn't allowed to do this, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She looked at the computer and saw it had a word document on it with "They are everywhere," on it. "They are everywhere? Who are they," Aleu asked herself. She however found something else it was a list of patients. _'I can see in which room Kiara lays on this way,'_ Aleu thought happily.

She looked up Kiara and saw she was laying on the sixth floor in room 632. Aleu was happy, but she did find it odd of why they put her and Kiara in different rooms. It didn't matter she knew where she was and she decided she would take a look to make sure that she was okay.

Aleu made her way back to the fire escape and heard a noise coming from somewhere on the fifth floor. _'Oh crap if they find me I can probably forget about checking up on Kiara,'_ Aleu thought while silently making her way back to the sixth floor.

She made her way back to the sixth floor and started searching for room 632 which she found decently fast. She opened it and saw it was all dark. She silently went in and closed the door behind her.

The only light in the room came from the moon that was shining through the window. The room looked the same like hers. Kiara laid in the far right bed. The other beds were just like in her room empty.

_'Strange you would think in a hospital this size they wouldn't have this much open beds and such a little night crew, but what do I know about hospitals,'_ Aleu thought in herself. She went to Kiara and sat down in the chair next to her bed watching her friend sleep peacefully. She couldn't help, but smile at the sight.

She wanted to go back to her own room when she was sure everything was alright with Kiara, but just as she was about to leave. Kiara started waking up. "Aleu," Kiara asked on a quiet tone.

"Yes, I am here Kiara is everything alright," Aleu asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so, but I feel so weak and where are we," Kiara answered.

"We are in Night city hospital and I think we had a car accident, but I don't know for sure I woke up myself only fifteen minutes earlier or so and I haven't seen any nurses or doctors to ask it to," Aleu replied.

"Oh, I am so sorry Aleu that means it is all my fault oh I was the one who was driving I should have," Kiara started apologising while starting to cry softly and putting her paws before her eyes.

"Kiara stop it. I still remember what happened and I know one thing that guy with the shopping car was the cause of this accident he had no right at all to come out between two vans and just cross at the middle of the street now I don't know if we can prove that he was the one in fault, but I at least don't blame you," Aleu said.

"Really," Kiara asked with her eyes still full of tears.

"Yes, I promise," Aleu said before hugging Kiara and started comforting her with soothing words. Kiara finally calmed down after a minute or two and started sitting in a locus position on the bed.

"You know now I am awake for a bit I feel quite good well in any case a lot better then someone who just had an accident from this kind should feel himself," Kiara said.

"Yeah, I know I mean this was a bad crash, but you know I also didn't feel any kind of pain. The only thing I fell was a little bit dizzy when I first tried standing up," Aleu said.

Kiara and Aleu both suddenly heard a sound in the hallway. "Perhaps it's the night crew. Maybe we could get some information," Aleu said.

"Yeah, let's try to get some information about the accident," Kiara replied while standing up. The two girl started making their way over to the door. Kiara had the same problem as Aleu when she tried the first time to stand up, but she got her legs back under control quite fast.

The two girls made their way over to the door and opened it they looked in the hallway and saw no one there, but they also saw the nurse quarter.

"Whoever it was we heard he needs to be in the nurse quarter," Aleu said earning an approving nod from Kiara. The two made their way over to the nurse quarters, but there was no one there. Just when the girls thought they had misheard the sound they heard some footsteps coming from the other side.

The two went through the other door and came out in the other side of the floor which was seperated from the hallway the two girls room by some small rooms which was used as nurse quarter and as kitchen.

They came out in a badly lighted hallway, but the two could see someone standing in the hallway. "Hello, Nurse or Doctor could we ask you a question," Kiara asked carefully.

There was no response so Aleu repeated the question, but the figure still didn't move. The two girls suddenly fell a chill running down their spine. The atmosphere in the hospital had never been very warm or pleasant from the moment Aleu woke up, but now it had reached a very cold and threatening point.

The two moved a little bit closer to each other and suddenly the figure turned herself to the two girls. The two girls lost all color in their face at what they saw. They were looking at a nurse, but her eyes and mouth were bloody together with her uniform and she walked extremely odd like a zombie she started walking towards the two girls.

The two girls searched for a weapon and found two switchblades laying on the desk what those switchblades did there they didn't know and on that moment they couldn't care less. They were thinking about what to do. The monster nurse was not fast enough to keep up with them, but at the same moment where should they run to.

The fire escape was behind the nurse and they had no idea were the elevators were if they even worked still for something was very wrong in this hospital that was one thing that was for sure. The nurse started running no running was too much it was more like fast walking.

"Let's fight that monster," Kiara said.

"Okay, what is the best spot to attack," Aleu asked.

"I don't know the heart and the brain I guess," Kiara answered. The monter nurse had almost reached the two girls. Kiara noticed the nurse had something shiny in her left hand. "Aleu, she has something shiny in her left hand so be careful," Kiara said. Aleu nodded that she understood.

The nurse now tried to stab Kiara, but Kiara quickly dodged it by stepping to the right. She wasted no time and attacked the nurse left shoulder with the switchblade. She planted th switchblade deep in the shoulder, but if the monster had any kind of pain from the attack then she at least didn't show it.

The monster nurse tried to attack again, but Aleu used her own switchblade to stab the nurse in the back of her head this had effect and killed the monster nurse. The monster nurse let out a last small cry before dying were she found the energy after being stabbed in the head to let out o small last cry none of the two girls knew.

"Oh dear god is she dead," Aleu asked.

"Yeah I think so," Kiara said while trying to get her breath under control. She saw however that Aleu was almost in some kind of shock and immediately pulled her in a hug while trying to comfort her with soothing words like "It's okay," after a few minutes Aleu finally got out of the shock and while she tried to get the tears out of her eyes she asked "What now?"

"We need to get out of the city, but first of all we need to find some clothes because we can't go over street like this not only does it look ridiculous it also is way too cold to go into this outside," Kiara said.

"Okay were did they put our clothes," Aleu asked.

"Perhaps they are in our room let's check it out," Kiara answered before going to her room. Aleu followed after retrieving the switchblades. She searched the drawers and to her relief her clothes were indeed there together with her cell phone and wallet. She checked everything and saw everything was in place.

She put her clothes back on revealing her beautiful figure when she was dressed she went together with Aleu to Aleu's room where Aleu also found her clothes and stuff. When she put on her clothes she also revealed her beautiful figure. When she was dressed and also had all her stuff the two girls made their way to the ground floor to their relief they could use the fire escape.

They heard the floors also had footsteps, but now they knew what they could expect they stayed as far as possible from those footsteps. They arrived at the lobby and saw a monster nurse behind the desk there was also a line of chairs that when they would crouch they could probably get to the exit unnoticed.

The two girls made their way over to the door while crouching behind the chairs and managed to slip out of the hospital unnoticed. They saw there was a small park in front of them and a parking lots to the sides of the park. They made their way over to the parking lot were a lot of cars were still standing.

They made their way over to the other side only to encounter another monster this one was dressed like a normal man, but it's clothes were covered in blood it's neck also seemed to be resting in a strange angle on his right shoulder and he had a hammer in his right hand.

He was just as fast as the nurse had been or a little bit faster, but Aleu and Kiara disposed quite fast of him. Their tactic was easy let him attack and when he was off balance by his own attack. Attack the brain or another vital organ. This time they also attacked the brain and the monster fell on the ground.

"Were should we go to," Aleu asked.

"The hotel we need to get our stuff before we can leave," Kiara said making Aleu nods in agreement. The two girls started to make their way towards the hotel, but found out that the streets were blocked by various blockades and figured that taking the alleys was necessary to reach their destination.

The two girls finally reached the Night owl hotel after having dealt with at least twenty other monsters luckily for the two the monsters were dumb and besides attacking they couldn't do much else and even that was rather clumsy done.

The streets were abandoned and only some trash was on the streets, but the buildings still looked like they were inhabited, but that was only an illusion it might seemed that way, but there was no one in them.

It looked like all the people just suddenly had disappeared and were replaced by those monsters. The two crossed the street, but Aleu's eye fell on a car it had a person in it and she gasped for breath when she came closer. The person was laying with his head on the steering wheel and it looked like he had shot himself next to him in the passenger seat was laying a gun.

Aleu thought this might be disrespectful, but he didn't have anything a purpose for the gun anymore she opened the car door and took the gun. She didn't knew much about girls, but her dad had the same type of gun it was called a glock 19 or so. The gun had fifteen bullets in it's magazine as max capacity, but she had never shot with one before her dad always said that it was only used in self defense.

_'If this isn't a situation for self defense then I don't know what is,'_ Aleu thought in herself before checking the magazine. She saw the magazine was full and there was another magazine laying next to the gun also full.

"Great thirty bullets," Aleu said.

"You found a gun if I see it correctly good I found a nightstick it's not much, but it's better then this switchblade," Kiara said while showing Aleu the nightstick.

Aleu kept the glock in her hands for she didn't knew how much recoil this thing had. Her father had given her a small emergency lesson about his glock 19 and that was all for the rest she didn't knew anything about the gun or actually about any gun.

They entered the hotel. The lobby was empty and the dining room was locked the only way u were the stairs and the elevators. The main stairs had been blocked by a lot of stuff like suitcases to beds. It was way too dangerous to try and climb over that so they tried the elevators only to see that there was no power. They tried the fire escape, but found the way to the upper levels was blocked by suitcases, furniture and even a bathtub how that got there they didn't knew.

"What now," Kiara asked.

"The only way up are the elevators, but they have no power perhaps we can try to restore them depending on the cause," Aleu replied. The two girls looked down in the dark basement and none of the two found it a pleasant idea to go down there, but a lot of options they didn't have if they wanted their stuff they would need to go and restore the power to the elevators.

Aleu went first because she had the gun and Kiara used her cell phone to light up the area so Aleu could better shoot. The girls went into the dark basement and didn't like it for a damn bit. There were so many side rooms so many places those monsters could ambush them.

Suddenly they Kiara heard something from the side and immediately lighted up the area revealing a monster that was missing his lower body and was crawling at rapid speed towards the girls. "Aleu shoot," Kiara nearly yelled. Aleu wasted no time she aimed at the head and shot it was a clean shot right through the brains and the monster was instantly death.

"I hope there aren't many of those crawling things because it had almost reached us without us even noticing it," Kiara said while trying to regain her breath.

"Yeah, those guys are faster then the ones with legs," Aleu said before the two continued affter a little bit they arrived at a door with a sign with a lightning bolt on it. "This is the place we need to be I assume," Aleu said.

"I guess so," Kiara said before trying to open the door the door wouldn't open something was blocking it from the inside and the two girls looked around and saw an air vent. "Perhaps i can get inside through there and open the door," Kiara suggested.

"Here take the gun with you in case anything is in there," Aleu said before handing her the gun.

"Thanks, here you take the nightstick in return," Kiara said while giving her the nightstick. Aleu nodded and prepared to give Kiara a push in order to reach the vent. Kiara placed her right foot in Aleu's hands and allowed Aleu to lift her up. Kiara reached the vent and crawled through it.

The vent was dusty, but all by all it was not all too filthy. Kiara quickly crawled through and let herself fall in the generator room. The room was dark so she used her cell phone to light it a bit. She saw the fuse box and immediately saw the problem someone had destroyed one of the fuses with an axe luckily for Kiara she found a box with back up fuses. Then she became aware of a presence behind her.

She turned around and gasped for breath behind her stood a giant figure with an axe. She immediately took the glock 19 Aleu had given her and fired a couple of bullets, but it didn't seem to hurt the figure it only made him stumble backwards a bit after a couple of shots the figure suddenly fell through his knees and then she saw it. The monster had a giant eye on his back.

She fired a couple of bullets on the eye and this caused the monster to let out a loud roar._ 'So that hurts him,'_ Kiara thought. The figure stood back up and swung the axe to her Kiara dodged the attack and started attacking the monster again after a couple of times the figures once again fell through it's knees and the eye opened up again and Kiara fired on it.

Suddenly the monster let out a loud scream before falling dead on the floor. Kiara was still shocked about what happened and only heard Aleu after Aleu had asked for the fifth time if she was okay. "Yeah, I am fine I am going to unblock the door now," Kiara replied before starting to clear the blockade.

When Aleu entered she immediately gasped for breath after she saw the huge monster. "Are you okay," Aleu carefully asked while inspecting Kiara on bruises.

"Yes, I am fine, but we still need to replace that fuse," Kiara replied. The two girls went to work. Kiara took out the broken fuse and Aleu put in the new fuse they put the power back on and the lights went back on. "We did it," Kiara said.

"We sure did," Aleu replied. The two girls made their way back to the elevators and took it to their own floor. They needed to kill two more monster before they reached their room where they started packing their stuff. They were lucky they were light packed. Then Aleu thought about Mike.

"What about Mike," Aleu asked.

"What about him," Kiara asked.

"We can't just leave him in this city when it is crawling with these things," Aleu said.

"You are right, but we don't know his exact location and we can't just search all the apartments that are around the corner not with all these monsters," Kiara replied.

"Wait he told me something about where his friend lived he said something about having sight on a statue," Aleu said.

"Hmph, a statue not many apartments have statues in front of them so perhaps it can get us somewhere closer to his location," Kiara said. The two girls took their stuff and left the hotel heading towards the apartment of Mike's friend.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, people I hope you will enjoy the chapter I was quite happy I could start working on the story again so I decided to give you guys an extra big chapter. Please Review! TheShadowOfZama out!**


End file.
